Somewhere in the Lookout
by B-Man33
Summary: Directly Post Buu. As everybody leaves the Lookout, Gohan and Videl stay behind to spend some time with eachother. Gohan/Videl Fluff.


It was a time of celebration. For most people if they were involved in saving the entire world from a horrifically powerful pink monster you would celebrate for weeks on end and think that the world will never stop talking about you and what you did. For the Z Warriors however this was far from the first time they have saved the entire Earth so it was not nearly as special feeling as it could be, but you better believe that it was still a very strong and great feeling of accomplishment.

The gang was now all gathered atop The Lookout. Goku was hugging a crying Chi Chi, who was still in emotional shock over the new's of Goku being granted a new life and him coming back home. Krillin was gathered around 18 and Maron. Bulma was hugging Trunks and Vegeta was standing behind the, the same scowl on his face as always. Dende was looking overjoyed at the sight of all of his planet's mightiest warriors reunited, with Piccolo and Mr. Popo standing behind him. Then of course there was Gohan who was standing near his mother and looking over at Videl, who was still being hugged by her father, Hercule. Gohan was beyond glad that his father was now back at home, same with the fact that Kid Buu was gone, but he was baffled by the fact that the strongest feeling inside him right now was the overwhelming feeling of joy from seeing Videl. He knew that Videl was special to him and he grown to like Videl as more then a friend, but this feeling was much stronger then that and he could not figure it out. It was like he would be torn apart if Videl was to vanish suddenly. Like he would not be able to live without her.

While she was in her fathers arms she looked over at him, the boy who she loved, the only one who ran out into the ring to help her during her World Tournament match, the one who taught her to fly and who made her feel more happy then anybody in the entire world.

The two of them lock eyes on each other for a moment, while still embracing their loved ones. They just stared into each others eyes, as if they were looking at each other for the very first time.

Sometime later everyone was still gathered on the Lookout. Mr. Popo had prepared an enormous feast for everyone and Goku was looking forward to it more then anyone. Slowly everyone gathered inside to enjoy the well deserved meal, but as she was walking in Videl noticed that she did not see Gohan around.

"Hey Krillin have you seen Gohan?" asked Videl

Krillin who was walking in front of her turned around.

"Ya i saw him walk that way a few minutes ago" said Krillin as he pointed down a hallway.

Videl looked down the hallway. "Thanks" as she started walking.

"Hey Videl, make sure you take good care of him" said Krillin.

This made her stop in her tracks. She turned around to look at Krillin.

"What do you…" asked Videl.

"I've known Gohan my whole life. I've watched him grow up. Me and him have been thru so much together, here on Earth and on Namek. I know you really like him and well I'm pretty sure he will feel the same. Just promise you will be good to him. He is really a great kid" said Krillin in a very fatherly tone.

This made Videl's face go redder then a cherry. She smiled as she looked at the floor, too embaresed to look Krillin in the eyes.

"I promise I will do my best" replied Videl softly, finally looking Krillin in the eye.

Krillin gave her a thumbs up and she darted down the dark hallway.

Videl had never explored the Lookout before (she had been there only for a brief time before Buu killed everyone) so everything looked very strange to her. She had no idea where she was truly going, but her feet just sort of guided her, as if they knew the way to go even though her brain did not. Soon enough she found her self at the end of yet another hallway that lead to a small balcony, somewhere deep below the top level of the Lookout. There were several small chairs and a couple tables and a couch, where Gohan was currently sitting, looking out over the endless blue and cloudy sky that surrounds them. When Videl stepped out from the hallway Gohan looked over and the two of them locked eyes again.

"Hey there" said Gohan.

"Hey there you" said a smiling Videl.

Gohan moved over on the couch as Videl walked over and took a seat next to him.

"So what happen's now. The whole world is going to know what you all did. You will all be hero's forever, more so then you all already are" said Videl with confidence.

Gohan smiled and slightly giggled at Videl. This confused her.

"No we won't. As soon as we can we will summon Shenron again and erase the entire world's memory of Majin Buu. Only we will know what truly happened. That's the best way for the Earth to go on" said Gohan while starring out at the sky.

"What! Are you sure? You could become rich and famous" said Videl.

"We don't want that. Fame and fortune has never been important to us. We just want to ensure that the world is safe and we will make sure that it stay's that way." said Gohan, now looking at Videl.

"Wow…." said Videl, who was truly shocked by this statement.

"Plus fame and fortune is not want I want" said Gohan.

"Well what do you want?" asked Videl.

"Well I actually want to get back to my studies. Fighting is just not want I want to do my whole life. I was really enjoying living a normal kind of life for the past seven year's. I spent my whole childhood fighting and until Majin Buu showed up I was not sure if I really needed to fight anymore. Now I truly know I want to follow my path to be a scholar. I know I can help the world with more then just my fists" said Gohan with great enthusiasm in his voice.

Videl was stunned. After everything that had just happened he really wanted to return to the life they had before, like none of this even happened. He was so calm about it all.

"But I don't want to go back to that life unless you are there Videl" said Gohan.

Videl's face went incredibly red again. She was very sure she knew where this was going.

"Videl I…I just feel inside that…that I don't want to be apart from you….that I…".

That was all he could get out as Videl leaped over and tackled Gohan off the couch and onto the ground. He was sprawled out and she lay on top of him, somewhat pinning him to the ground. Before Gohan could gather his thoughts Videl leaned down and kissed him hard, snaking her arm's around his neck.

Gohan was in a bit of shock, he did not know what to do. He had never kissed a girl before and now here he was with one laying on top of him like he was a mattress. Yet quickly instinct took over and Gohan slowly wrapped his arms around Videl and pulled her in closer to him and he started kissing her back. The two teen's lay on there on the floor of a sacred sky temple, hundred's of thousands of feet up in the air, embraced together in a growing love.

After what seemed like an eternity (probably like 5 minutes in real time) the two of them broke their lips from the embrace and rested their foreheads together, their faces practically still touching, sweating dripping from both of their foreheads.

"I love you Gohan" said Videl.  
"I love you too Videl" responded Gohan.

Videl became even more overwhelmed with emotions then she already was. He loved her, he truly did. She leaned back down and kissed him again and he responded by kissing her just as strongly. The two of them lay their together, their hands moving all over each others bodies. In the background the sun is setting and the sky is quickly going from a beautiful blue to a majestic golden orange as the sun set's in far distance. The two of them both realized that this was the start of a long, new chapter in their lives. A chapter that was going to be filled with a bigger family and more battles then they could realize. Yet Gohan and Videl would now face all of these new trials, together.

AUTHORS NOTES.

I have been binge watching DBZ the past few days and when I reached the Buu story line I realized how truly great of a couple Gohan and Videl are. I knew that there was a story there somewhere so I just started typing and this is what came out. I hope you all enjoyed. HOLLA.


End file.
